¿Esclavo, o Death Scythe?
by Wileret
Summary: ¿Cómo es la vida de Spirit-kun como Death Scythe? ¿Será tan emocionante como parece? Un retrete un padre despistado una hija que reniega de él. ¿A qué llevará esta ecuación?


_**¿Esclavo, o Death Scythe?**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**N/A: Volviendo a hacer renacer de las cenizas a mi alma fanática de Soul Eater, aquí vengo de nuevo para daros la lata con otro one-shot. ¿Sobre Spirit-kun? Raro, lo sé. Pero es que cuando se me vino la idea a la cabeza me dije "¡Tengo que escribirlo!" Así que ahora estáis aquí, a punto de leer lo que ideé. Espero que os guste y que os saque alguna sonrisa.**_

----------------------

Aquella era otra mañana como otra cualquiera, y el gran sol se alzaba alto en el cielo sobre Death City. Y como otra cualquiera, Spirit se despertaba después de una gran noche de juerga en el cabaret.

Había tenido el gusto de conocer la noche anterior a dos preciosidades a las que les había estado narrando toda la tarde con pelos y señales sus aventuras como la Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama que era (o más bien inventándoselas), y después no le habían dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche, hablando y hablando mientras tomaban copas sin parar. O más bien, era él el que las tomaba, y seguramente era el único que esa mañana se estaba despertando con una resaca terrible junto a un dolor de cabeza de campeonato.

El pelirrojo se tapó los ojos en un intento de evitar que los rayos de sol le molestaran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho cuando había empezado a abrirlos y, levantándose con pereza de la cama quitó las sábanas que le cubrían pobremente poniéndose en pie para inmediatamente caer de culo en la cama.

- ¡Maldición! –se quejó dando un puñetazo al colchón. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie.

Aún tapándose los ojos para evitar la luz del sol directa, examinó la habitación en busca de una caja de analgésicos, que para su suerte se encontraba justo en su mesilla. Así que alargó el brazo para coger la caja pero ésta resbaló rodando por la mesilla cayendo finalmente al suelo.

Spirit suspiró. Estaba teniendo una mañana de lo más patética.

Se inclinó para coger de una vez la caja, la abrió, y se metió dos pastillas directamente a la boca tragándoselas al instante. Necesitaba despejarse por la vía rápida, y esperaba que eso le fuera a ayudar.

Estiró los brazos por detrás de la espalda mientras soltaba un bostezo y, sintiendo de improviso la llamada urgente de la naturaleza, sacó fuerzas de no se sabe dónde y salió disparado hacia el baño.

Quince minutos más tarde, y mucho más despejado, salió del baño con cara de felicidad. Estando ahí dentro, había tenido la impresión de que nunca iba a conseguir salir con todo lo que había debido de beber la noche anterior.

Bostezó de nuevo y, sintiéndose mucho más despierto que antes se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, no se sentía con ánimo suficiente para ingerir algo. Era mejor no molestar a su maltrecho estómago. Ya le había hecho pasar por bastante el día anterior y, sinceramente, no quería pasarse toda una mañana profesándole su amor a la taza del váter.

Encendió la luz de la cocina y se bebió dos buenos vasos de agua del grifo, estaba asquerosa, y la verdad, no entendía como Shinigami-sama permitía que un agua con un sabor tan desagradable circulara por las cañerías de Death City. Fijo que era algo insano, pero para alguien que lo único que hacía era tomar té día si y día también no debía suponer un gran problema.

Dejando aparte sus pensamientos, y mientras se bebía otro vaso de agua asqueado, se puso a observar distraído el calendario hacia el día en el que supuestamente estaba, el cual se encontraba remarcado en un fuerte color rojo.

Spirit se rascó la cabeza, no recordaba que había de importante ese día. Ni siquiera había puesto una pequeña anotación anunciando lo que pasaba, simplemente lo había marcado, seguramente pensando que era algo tan obvio que no era necesario añadir aclaración alguna.

Maldijo por primera vez su estupidez. Por lo general se pensaba una persona inteligente, pero se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba en su cabeza, aunque quizás era culpa del alcohol. Debía admitir que bebía demasiado. A lo mejor tenía que empezar a hacer caso a su hija y dejar ese vicio. Pero entonces, ¿qué haría? No había mucho más que hacer en esa ciudad y tampoco le agradaba hacer de niñera de los jóvenes aspirantes a técnicos. Era algo demasiado aburrido para él, una tarea poco digna de la gran Death Scythe.

La verdad es que, desde que Kami, su mujer, es decir, su ex-mujer le había convertido en la Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama, tampoco la vida había sido tan divertida como se esperaba. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Aunque por naturaleza era un hombre vividor y holgazán, también le gustaba disfrutar de una buena lucha como el que más. Pero parecía ser que los tiempos en que Shinigami-sama era temido por su fiereza habían quedado bien atrás, y ahora se había convertido en un amigable dios de la muerte que lo único que hacía era quedarse horas y horas en su estancia y dejando que los demás hicieran el trabajo sucio.

Porque la verdad no es que hiciera mucho. Y Spirit se aburría. Por eso se pasaba todas las tardes hasta la madrugada en los clubes de cabaret en busca de compañía femenina, que era lo único que pensaba que merecía la pena hacer.

Sabía de sobra que por culpa de ello su relación con su querida hija, Maka, se enfriaba cada vez más, pero estaba seguro que al final conseguiría hacer algo capaz de ganarse su corazón, aunque hasta el momento no tenía ni idea del qué.

Dejó el vaso vacío encima de la encimera y volvió a la habitación para vestirse con su habitual traje negro y corbata de cruz invertida. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Se veía tan perfecto como siempre, quizás un poco de cara de demacrado, pero poca cosa. Así que con la idea en mente de que su día iba a mejorar notoriamente, se ajustó una vez más los pantalones y, se encaminó hacia la puerta exterior para enfrentarse a un nuevo día, y olvidándose olímpicamente del día marcado en el calendario.

----------------------

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Era injusto que siendo una gran Death Scythe como era él, le tocara hacer una tarea tan vulgar y asquerosa como esa.

- ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme esto? –lloriqueó en voz alta, cogiendo la escobilla y poniéndose a frotar con ella el interior del inodoro.

Había llegado tan campante a la sala donde por lo general se pasaba el tiempo con Shinigami-sama jugando a las cartas o simplemente pasando el rato, pensando que a lo mejor ese día harían algo interesante para variar. Pero en cuanto el dios con careta patética sacó un cubo y una escobilla de no se sabe donde, supo de inmediato que eso no avecinaba nada nuevo. Y, sinceramente, no pensaba que al final si iba a pasar la mañana dándole la cara a la taza del váter, aunque no fuera por la misma causa.

Así que ahí estaba él, frota que te frota mientras las lágrimas y los mocos le caían por la cara, sintiéndose el ser con menos suerte del mundo. ¿Habían tenido que soportar eso sus predecesores? ¿O era que Shinigami-sama le tenía manía?

Si era lo primero, entonces esperaría a que el mocoso de Evans se convirtiera en Death Scythe, y cuando le tocara no pararía de reírse en su cara y de ridiculizarle. Sí, eso le hacía sentirse mejor y menos desdichado. No había nada mejor que pensar que otro correría el mismo futuro algún día, sobre todo si era ese peliblanco que lo único que hacía era que su hija tuviera un genio de mil demonios siempre que se la encontraba.

Aunque no se imaginaba a la temible Azusa en ese berenjenal, con esa actitud tan estricta y de no-me-mosquees-o-te-la-cargas que siempre dejaba presente, había más posibilidades de que Shinigami-sama hubiera acabado arrodillado en el suelo y no ella.

Pero si era lo contrario…

Empezó a llorar de nuevo como un bebé, tirando de la cisterna para que la suciedad se colara cañería abajo. Se sentía tan poco humano haciendo eso.

Se levantó habiendo terminado de limpiar ese retrete y dejo que la puerta se cerrara sola al salir. ¿Le podía ir peor el día?

Al entrar en el siguiente retrete supo inmediatamente que, efectivamente, podía ir a peor y, agradeció con toda su alma no haber desayunado.

----------------------

Dos horas más tarde, y diez retretes malolientes después, Spirit dejó por fin los utensilios de limpieza, salió por la puerta del baño y se dejó caer derrumbado al suelo contra ella, intentando olvidarse de lo que había vivido ahí dentro.

Aquello había sido horrible, la peor experiencia de su vida. Incluso peor que la paliza demencial que le había propinado Kami al descubrir su infidelidad y, que le había dejado la cara marcada y amoratada durante una semana. Hasta eso le parecía poco en comparación.

Ahora, aparte del cansancio que ahora le recorría el cuerpo, se le sumía ese olor fétido que impregnaba su ropa, e incluso su preciado pelo, por completo. Tardaría días en quitárselo y dudaba que un simple lavado y una ducha arreglaran el asunto. Parecía que acabara de haber salido de una cloaca, su pelo revuelto, sus ropas con manchas de sustancia no identificable… Estaba hecho un asco.

Si alguien llegaba a encontrárselo en ese estado, acabaría huyendo despavorido creyendo haber visto a un muerto viviente. A menos que fuera Sid, que ya lo era de por sí tratándose de un zombie.

Siempre se había preguntado por qué Stein le había dado la venada de resucitar a Sid. No es que fuera el hombre más inteligente del planeta (más bien era corto), aunque debía admitir que era diligente y cumplía con su trabajo. Pero siempre le daba un poco de mal rollo a Spirit. Debía ser culpa de ese color azul de piel, que no se acababa de acostumbrar nunca.

Resignado, se levantó y poco a poco fue dirigiéndose hacia la sala de Shinigami-sama, con los pies pesados y la espalda encorvada.

Al llegar al pasillo de las cuchillas se irguió al oír una voz familiar hablando a través, por lo que parecía ser, del espejo principal.

Aceleró un poco el paso hasta que pudo ver la cara de Maka, y para su desagrado, la cara de Evans a su lado al otro lado del espejo.

- De acuerdo Maka-chan, Soul-kun, podéis salir unos días para entrenar hasta que el grupo de Ox-kun vuelva –le decía Shinigami-sama -. Vais en buen camino, así que no veo inconveniente en que vayáis solos.

- Gracias, Shinigami-sama –le agradeció Maka con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que nunca a él, su padre, le dirigía.

- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka –berreó con lágrimas en los ojos, situándose al instante frente al espejo, abrazándolo en un intento inútil de abrazar a su hija también-. ¿Por qué a mí nunca me sonríes así? ¿Acaso no te hace feliz tu padre? ¿Y qué es eso de que te largas sola con ése?

Pero su hija no le contestó, simplemente desvió la mirada hacia un lado para no mirarle a la cara.

- Tú no eres mi padre –le disparó Maka hiriendo de golpe a la Death Scythe que se recluyó al instante a un rincón a deprimirse.

- Tiene una pinta nada _cool_ –comentó Soul.

Spirit le mandó una mirada asesina desde el rincón por toda respuesta, volviendo a hundirse en su depresión al segundo siguiente.

- Maka…. Maka… –susurró una y otra vez -. Te voy a dar un consejo, Evans. No te conviertas en Death Scythe.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo diciéndole eso a la persona que más odiaba de todo el Shibusen, sobre todo después de su razonamiento anterior, pero en realidad, no le deseaba su futuro a nadie. Ser una Death Scythe era un asco. No se había convertido en una para acabar limpiando retretes, haciendo la lista de la compra, soportando las largas charlas sin gracia de Shinigami-sama o quien sabe qué cosas más que todavía le esperaban. Lo único que había conseguido era un título que más bien significaba poca cosa, o nada.

Le daba escalofríos pensar en el futuro.

- ¿Cómo que no me convierta en una Death Scythe? Todas las armas aspiramos a ello desde que ponemos pie por primera vez el Shibusen –se quejó el peliblanco sin comprender al pelirrojo -. Viejo, no chochees a tan pronta edad.

- ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJO, MOLÉCULA ATROFIADA?! –gritó Spirit completamente rojo de ira, intentando atravesar la superficie de cristal -. Tienes suerte de estar al otro lado del espejo, ¡porque te pondría la cara morada a golpes, niñato malcriado!

- Mira quien habla, el que parece sacado de una cloaca.

- ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, MOCOSO? ¡¡REPITE ESO!!

Pero ya podía gritar, rugir y echar fuego por la boca, que Evans no se inmutaba ni a la de tres. Ni siquiera se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición, ni ninguno de los presentes. ¿Es que ya no servía ni para echar broncas?

- ¡¡Papá, déjalo ya!! –le regañó Maka -. Soul, vámonos. Gracias por todo, Shinigami-sama.

Spirit dejó de inmediato de gritar para mirar como su hija, con cara de enfadada, les daba la espalda.

- Bai, bai –oyó despedirse detrás de él al dios de la muerte -. ¡Pasadlo bien!

- Adiós –se despidió Soul con las manos en los bolsillos y dándoles la espalda.

En cuanto las dos presencias del espejo desaparecieron, el silencio cayó como una losa.

Y los minutos pasaban…

- Brrrrrbrbrbrrbbbrb –rugió el estómago del pelirrojo, sacándolo de ensimismamiento. Con tanto acontecimiento se había olvidado del hecho de que no había comido nada desde el día anterior.

- Spirit-kun, será mejor que descanses por hoy y te vayas a casa a comer –le recomendó Shinigami-sama acercándose a él -. Ya has cumplido con tu castigo.

Spirit levantó la cabeza, confuso.

- ¿Castigo?

- Bueno, no creo que pienses que las tareas de limpieza van a cuenta de una Death Scythe, ¿no, Spirit-kun?

- ¿Eh? –dijo simplemente.

La confusión todavía reinaba en su cabeza. No entendía nada. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que castigo? Que supiera él, no había hecho nada malo.

- ¿No hay algo que deberías haber hecho hoy, pero que te has olvidado de hacer? –le preguntó enigmáticamente Shinigami-sama.

Spirit se quedó pensativo. Algo que debería haber hecho, pero que no había hecho. ¿Qué podía ser?

De repente, una imagen del calendario de la cocina, y en especial, la de un día marcado en rojo, le vino a la cabeza. Inmediatamente deseó que le tragara la tierra por lo imbécil que era. En menos de un segundo, salió disparado de la estancia dejando a Shinigami-sama atrás.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? ¿Olvidarse de ese día con lo importante que era para él?

Spirit corrió y corrió, mientras pensaba en qué podía hacer para remediar su error. ¿Sería mejor hablar con ella y disculparse? ¿O acabaría con un monte como chichón en la cabeza de los mamporros de su hija?

Ahora comprendía de sobra porque Shinigami-sama le había hecho pasar por tal mañana. Él mismo le había dicho que cómo fuera tan estúpido de olvidarse del cumpleaños de su propia hija, que le pusiera el primer castigo que se le pasara por la cabeza. Porque se lo merecía, como bien sabía ahora.

De repente, Spirit se paró en sus talones, pensativo. Se rascó la cabeza en un intento de esperar que alguna idea ingeniosa le asaltara a la mente. Pero nada, no sabía qué podía hacer. Lo único que sabía era que Maka se iba a ir dentro de escasos minutos y que no la llegaría a ver hasta pasados unos cuantos días. Eso sí, si ella quería verle de nuevo. Porque estaba bastante seguro de que se sentía decepcionada.

A lo largo de todos esos años no le había dado muchos recuerdos buenos. Más bien la cabeza de su hija estaba lleno de aquellos recuerdos en los que ella fisgoneaba detrás de las esquinas y encontraba a su padre en los brazos o el pecho de otra mujer. Una y otra, y otra vez.

Spirit suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. La verdad es que era un desastre como padre. No se extrañaba ni una pizca de que ella quisiera saber tan poco de él.

Triste, empezó a caminar de nuevo con los hombros hundidos mientras miraba distraído los escaparates de las tiendas, en un vano intento de encontrar algo digno para comprarle a su hija.

Y entonces, lo vio. Entró sin pensárselo en la tienda _Skulls&Gems_ y le pidió al encargado que le envolviera el artículo que deseaba, saliendo dos minutos después con un paquetito en la mano y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Mucho más contento ahora que antes, caminó hasta el portal donde vivía Maka, abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. A punto de llamar a la puerta con los nudillos, prefirió no hacerlo para no molestar a su hija. Seguramente le cerraría la puerta en las narices nada más ver quien estaba al otro lado. Así que lo mejor sería dejarle el regalo en la entrada. Podía oír ruidos al otro lado de la puerta, así que todavía no se había ido.

Con lo que, sin hacer ruido, dejó el paquete a los pies de la puerta quedándose unos segundos delante de ella antes de darse la vuelta para bajar las escaleras.

Cuando ya estaba en el rellano del primer piso, oyó como la puerta se abría y acto seguido la sorpresa en la voz de Maka.

Sabía perfectamente que es lo primero que vería, una nota escrita por él a toda prisa.

_Lo siento Maka,_

_sé que soy un mal padre_

_pero es que no puedo evitarlo._

_Te quiere,_

_Papá_

Spirit se giró para ver a su hija, que miraba a un lado y a otro como esperando verle ahí. Con la curiosidad plasmada en la cara, Maka empezó a desenvolver el regalo, dejando la nota a su lado.

Poco a poco, el pelirrojo pudo notar como la sorpresa iba inundando la cara de su hija al ver el interior de la caja. Y supo que había acertado por una vez en su vida.

- Papá… -susurró Maka desde el pasillo de arriba.

Entonces, Spirit pudo ver la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca había visto en el rostro de su hija, y se la había producido él. Así que, sonriendo él también, siguió bajando las escaleras sin hacer ruido dejando a Maka con su regalo arriba. Y se juró que la próxima vez no se olvidaría del cumpleaños de su querida hija, aunque tuviera que marcárselo a fuego en la mano para ello…

FIN


End file.
